1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a guide post mounted on an electrical connector for guiding engagement between the connector and a mating connector, and in particular to a guide post having a spring member for ensuring stable electrical and mechanical engagement between the two connectors.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors are used to connect two electrical devices. To provide a secure engagement between two mating connectors, one of the connectors is usually provided with guide posts which are receivable in receptacle holes defined in the mating connector. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,466,171 and 5,478,253 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 81212364.
The guide post provides two functions. The guide post guides the engagement between two mating connectors. The guide post also provides a grounding measure which discharges electrostatic charges before actual engagement occurs, thus protecting the associated circuit from being damaged by the electrostatic charges.
Due to manufacturing tolerance, the dimension of the guide post may not exactly correspond to the receptacle hole. Therefore, either an overly tight engagement or a loose engagement may exist therebetween. An overly tight engagement hinders connection/disconnection between the two mating connectors and may damage the connectors, while a loose engagement does not provide a stable connection between the two connectors.
It is thus desirable to have a guide post of an electrical connector which eliminates the possibility of an overly tight engagement or loose engagement from occurring between the guide post and a receptacle hole of two mating connectors.